Hitherto, there has been known an on-line game system in which client computers are connected to a game server computer through an information communication network (Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2004-105444). In such a game system, many and unspecified users who operate clients can enjoy within virtual spaces which are set in the game server.
Moreover, as a form of the on-line game, there are known Massively Multiplayer Role-Playing-Games (MMORPGs). In general MMORPGs, player characters that many and unspecified users manipulate are active within virtual spaces which are provided by the game server. Further, users cooperate with each other to attain various and versatile problems provided by the game server.
In such MMORPGs, player character is ordinarily placed in game over state in the case where any task which has been set cannot be attained. As the condition of the game over, various conditions are conceivable. For example, when hit point (HP) parameter of player character becomes equal to zero, it is assumed that the condition of task cannot be attained. Further, when hit point (HP) parameter of a player character manipulated by a client becomes equal to zero, the progress of the game of the player character retroacts back to a certain point (resurrection point). Data relating to the resurrection points are stored in advance in each storage part of clients or the game server every player characters. Thus, resurrection points of respective player characters are read out from the storage part with the fact that the game over condition is satisfied being as motivation so that the progresses would be retroactive every player characters.